The present disclosure relates generally to three-dimensional (3D) micro-electronic structures.
Multi-story chip technology is in demand for use in small electronic devices including cell phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistant (PDA), global positioning systems (GPS), and laptop computers, etc. Multi-story chip technology structures are formed by one chip being vertically bonded to another chip. Such multi-story chip assembly which is also known as a 3D-chip stack, allows a plurality of flash memory chips or a CPU to be stacked with at least one memory chip and other types of chips. In some examples, the wires that have been typically used to connect stacked chips have been replaced with metal pins that are formed by drilling through each die's silicon and filling the holes with a metal. These in-silicon pins are called “through-silicon vias” (TSV).